powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikoma Kusakabe
is one of Takeru's retainers and his guardian after his father's death. He also serves as the Shinkengers' mentor; it is he who gathered the four vassals when the Gedoshu revived. The Shinkengers affectionately call him "Jii" (ジイ, translated as "old man"). Every year, he gets one day off, which he uses to visit his wife's grave and visit his daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter. His relationship with Takeru and his vassals runs deep; he takes great care to ensure that they are safe and that they are ready to fight, and he supplies them with information and weaponry. Though Genta frequently annoys him, Hikoma acknowledges the younger man's skill with Mojikara and eventually does accept and connect with him. Like Mako, he is adept at reading people and often helps the vassals with their personal problems. He doesn't get horse riding since he has trouble with his lumbago, but he rides on his motorcycle instead. He is very good with playing the electric guitar. When he goes to a hospital to be treated for a hip injury, he happens upon the Hikari Studio and gives invaluable advice to Tsukasa Kadoya during the meeting of the worlds of Kamen Rider Decade and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. While Hikoma does not typically take up arms himself, his "battle" is to ensure that Takeru and his vassals remain safe and will always have someplace to which they can return. When Kaoru makes her appearance, Hikoma remains loyal to Takeru, but bears no ill will towards Kaoru; he respects her for both her title and for the kind and diligent young woman that she is. After the final battle, he stays with Takeru even when he insists that he go visit his family and encourages Takeru to join him to experience other lifestyles other than just the samurai life, like learning to speak English or play guitar. Appearances episode 24, **''Act 21: The Father and Son Bears'' ** episode 25, **''Act 22: Lord Butler'' **''Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu'' **''Act 24: The True Samurai Combination'' **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' **''Act 25: The Dream World'' **''Act 26: Decisive Match Number One'' **''Act 27: Switched Lives'' **''Act 28: The Lantern Samurai'' **''Act 29: The Runaway Lantern'' **''Act 30: The Manipulated Academy'' **''Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami'' **''Act 32: The Ushi Origami'' **''Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence'' **''Act 35: Eleven Origami All Combination'' ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! **''Act 36: The Curry Samurai'' **''Act 37: The Epic Glue Battle'' **''Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown'' **''Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency'' **''Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines'' **''Act 41: The Sent Words'' **''Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition'' **''Act 43: One Last Sword'' **''The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act'' **''Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House'' **''Act 45: The Impersonator'' **''Act 46: The Showdown Clash'' **''Act 47: Bonds'' **''Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle'' **''Closing Act: The Samurai Squadron is Eternal' * Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku }} See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Mentor